Rebelde Sem Causa
by Lorena Rocco
Summary: Projeto One Shot Oculta. Faz muito tempo que Isabella Swan não é mais a menina agradável que toda Forks conhecia. Talvez ela precise de um exorcista, como a Jéssica acredita. Ou talvez ela só precise de nova chance.


Texto baseado na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._ Adaptação, r__eprodução total ou parcial será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal brasileira._

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Essa One Shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile **

**fanfiction . net (/)~oneshotoculta**

A fic foi inspirada nas músicas: Crazy, do Aerosmith e Last Friday Night, da Katy Perry; e nas imagens:

[1] migre. me  (/)aCdYb e [2] migre. me (/)aCe1K. _Indicadas pela Annandika._

* * *

**Rebelde sem causa**

Por_ Alice Cullen_

- Alice, Bella está com você? – A voz de Renée no celular estava carregada de preocupação.

Na minha frente Bella gesticulava loucamente para que eu dissesse que não estava.

- Ela está aqui na minha frente, Sra Swan. Na verdade, já estava de saída. – Eu respondi direcionando um sorrisinho para Bella. Eu não ia encobrir a rebeldia dela.

Renée suspirou de alivio.

- Ela já está vindo para casa?

- Claro! Eu mesma ia lhe dá uma carona. – Respondi.

Bella se jogou na minha cama, o olhar que me direcionava era gélido.

- Porque você disse que eu estou aqui? – Reclamou assim que terminei a ligação

- Porque era a verdade. Não vou mentir para te encobrir, Bella.

- Que amiga você é, Alice!

Bella levantou, pegou a mochila e saiu marchando porta a fora.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntei aflita.

- Não importa!

Ela gritou descendo as escadas correndo. Edward apareceu no _foyer_, vindo da sala, quando ela alcançou os últimos degraus. Bella estancou frente a ele e eu pude alcança-la.

- Alice, você esqueceu que vamos a Seattle hoje? – Edward perguntou, claramente ignorando a presença de Bella. Como sempre fazia.

Eu respirei fundo. Realmente havia esquecido a pequena viagem.

Estávamos em férias de verão e o aniversário de Esme se aproximava. Emmett - nosso irmão mais velho - estava em Lua de Mel com a nova esposa, Rosalie, então Edward e eu começamos a programar uma minifesta de aniversário para quando eles voltassem.

Aquela sexta-feira seria o melhor dia para irmos a Seattle comprar tudo que fosse necessário, já que em Forks mal se achava feijão enlatado no, vulgo, supermercado dos Newton.

- Estava indo levar Bella em casa. – Eu disse.

- Esme saiu com seu carro. Adiantamos a viagem, eu deixo Bella em casa e almoçamos em Port Angeles. – Sugeriu

- Ou eu posso dirigir seu carro. – Miei, com meu melhor sorriso encantador.

- Não. – Edward respondeu completamente sério. Ninguém encosta um dedo no Volvo Prata dele.

- Não precisa se incomodar. Eu ligo pro Mike. – Bella intercedeu nervosa.

- Onde está seu carro? – Edward perguntou, rude.

- Confiscado pelo Xerife Swan. – Ela resmungou. Edward riu sem vontade.

Desde os surtos de mal comportamento da filha, os Swan tem regido a vida de Bella minuciosamente. A questão é que nem se o xerife emitisse uma ordem de prisão para a filha, conseguiria a Bella antiga de volta. Não depois do divórcio tumultuado.

Segundo Jessica Stanley, os Swan deveriam chamar um exorcista ou acidentalmente matar Mike Newton.

- Vamos Alice, não quero pegar trânsito.

- Trânsito em Forks. Sério? – Ironizei.

Subi para pegar minha valise no quarto e colocar uma roupa mais confortável para enfrentar as quase 4 horas de estrada.

- Alice! – Edward gritou lá de baixo, completamente impaciente cinco minutos depois. Provavelmente o mal estar entre ele e Bela tinha atingido níveis estratosféricos.

Desci a tempo de ver Bella sorrindo para ele. Falavam de mim, com toda certeza.

- Edward estava comentando o quando você é assustadora. – Bella riu mais uma vez e meu irmão me mostrou a língua.

Eu sorri lhe passando minhas duas valises para o dia e a única noite que estaríamos em Seattle.

- Faz parte do meu encanto. – Retruquei.

- Jasper que o diga... – Ele comentou baixinho.

O silêncio no carro se prolongou indefinidamente, quebrado apenas por Muse tocando no Cd Player. Quando a quietude se tornou insuportável - comentários sobre o clima não funcionavam em Forks – tentei iniciar uma conversa:

- Pena que você não pode ir com agente Bella!

- Castigo até a faculdade. Lembra? – Retrucou mal humorada.

- Tudo por causa daquela maluquice com motos...

- Não enche, Alice. – Ela cortou, ácida.

Eu respirei fundo. Edward me olhou de soslaio, impaciente. Paramos em um sinal de trânsito, ele tamborilava os dedos no volante.

No posto de gasolina um grupo de garotos da escola fazia arruaça ao lado de uma minivan. Mike Newton estava entre eles, eu pedi mentalmente que Bella não o visse.

Não adiantou. Ela aproveitou o carro parado e desceu dois segundos antes do sinal abrir. Edward praguejou e saiu com o carro, eu não tive tempo hábil de ir atrás dela.

- Edward! Eu disse Renée que ia deixa-la em casa! – Eu gritei desesperada.

- Calma! Eu não posso parar o carro no meio da rua.

Ele parou o carro na rua lateral ao posto. Sai esbaforida, antes mesmo de Edward desligar o motor. Tentei não correr até onde Bella estava pendurada no pescoço de Mike. Edward me seguiu.

- Ora, ora se não são os Cullens! – Exclamou ele com uma voz cantarolada. Mascava um chiclete. – O que os trazem até a plebe?

Eu o ignorei.

- Bella, sua mãe está te esperando pro almoço, lembra? – Falei suave, segurando Bella pela mão.

- Você tem babá agora, Belinha? – Mike provocou.

- Cala a boca, Newton! – Edward ralhou.

- Não se mete, Cullen! – Mike largou Bella e deu um safanão no meu irmão.

- É minha irmã, imbecil!

Os ânimos se exaltaram, palavrões foram ditos, ameaças e afins. Eu e Bella tentávamos apaziguar os ânimos, enquanto todos os outros garotos pilhavam a briga.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Charlie Swan soou acima da balburdia. A confusão era tamanha que não vimos o carro do xerife parar.

Miraculosamente os rapazes se afastaram e o silencio reinou.

- Um pequeno desentendimento, chefe Swan. Nada grave. – Edward disse arrumando o casaco.

Mike empertigou a coluna e voltou para perto do carro. Ele e Charlie não se falavam desde... Bem, desde nunca.

Ele sempre foi um garoto problema: dirigir bêbado, furar pneus de carros estacionados na rua, andar de moto sem habilitação, pular de penhascos em La Push... Só o começo, recentemente a diretora da escola o flagrou fumando maconha no banheiro.

E esse é perfil do sujeito que namora a minha melhor amiga.

- Isabella, sua mãe está louca atrás de você. Mais 10 minutos e ela chama o FBI. – Resmungou Charlie. – Vamos, vou deixar você em casa.

Bella depositou um beijo rápido em Mike e seguiu Charlie até a viatura polícia, miraculosamente, sem reclamar. Ela não direcionou o olhar a mim, tinha quase certeza que estava me culpando por Charlie ter aparecido.

Sinceramente não sei porque ainda não desisti dela.

- Também não sei por que você não desistiu. – Edward comentou enquanto caminhávamos para o carro.

Eu falei aquilo em voz alta? Às vezes, tinha a impressão que meu irmão lia minha mente. Dei de ombros e entrei no Volvo.

- Aliás, por que ela terminou com aquele cara de La push? Jacob, não era esse no nome dele? – Edward perguntou com a voz vazia.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você terminou com Tânia: Eles eram mais amigos que namorados.

- Jacob pode ser idiota, mas esse Mike é um estúpido suicida.

Eu não respondi ao comentário. A viagem até Port Angeles se arrastou. Minha mente divagava em Bella e toda a complicada situação de sua família. Há um ano Isabella Swan tinha um namorado agradável, pais amáveis e uma família estável.

Então, toda a confusão começou.

O casamento de seus pais desmoronou. Na verdade, segundo eles, o casamento estava ruindo há muito tempo. Eles postergaram toda a situação, por ela, até o insustentável. O divórcio foi inevitável e ocorreu de forma discreta e amigável, Bella levou tudo muito bem até Charlie anunciar que estava com Sue Clearwater, alguns meses após a oficialização da papelada.

Ela surtou. Na loucura que se seguiu terminou com Jacob, simplesmente porque ele achava normal Charlie continuar a vida. Cortou qualquer relação com o pai e com os Clearwater. Suas notas caíram na escola. Ela largou o emprego de meio período no supermercado dos Newton. Começou a sair com Mike e fazer todo tipo de coisa insana com a "ganguezinha" dele.

Com suas insanidades, o carro foi confiscado; ela não podia - oficialmente – sair de Forks; se tornou voluntária forçada no orfanato da cidade, que por sinal era dirigido por minha mãe, Esme.

Na ponta dessa história toda estava Renée, quem mais sofria. Tentava de TODAS as formas ajeitar a situação, mas nos últimos meses ela tinha desistido de ir contra a maré e começou a acreditar que era uma fase, que era passageiro.

O gelo entre o pai e ela ia se desfazendo lentamente, mas toda vez que ela considerava que ele "pisou na bola", a parede voltava a ser erguida entre os dois.

Tudo aquilo me tirava do sério! Eu via Bella se perdendo e por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia fazer nada.

- Alice? Você está bem? – Edward perguntou quando finalmente nos aproximávamos de Port -Angeles.

- Estou.

- Você não falou nada na última hora inteira. – Ele comentou, entrando na cidade. – Quer almoçar onde?

Já passava das duas da tarde e eu ainda estava com o café da manhã. Meu estômago reclamava comida.

- Não estou com fome. – Menti, não tinha vontade de comer nada.

Edward tomou o caminho conhecido para um pequeno Bistrô que costumávamos ir, meu restaurante favorito.

Sentamos em uma mesa reservada, no fundo do lugar. Naquela hora o lugar já estava vazio e a comida fria. Edward pediu para os dois.

Beberiquei minha Coca-cola Zero e remexi a comida. Não ingerir nada de verdade.

- Você sabe que não tem culpa do que está acontecendo com a Bella, não é? – Edward perguntou quando o silêncio se prolongou demais.

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Só isso. – Murmurei.

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, você não pode manter todas as pessoas que você conhece a salvo do mundo. Você não pode simplesmente prever o futuro e protege-las. – Ele falou suave, mas eu entendi a bronca.

Eu era obsessivamente protetora. Eu tinha que ter todas as situações ao meu redor sob controle.

- Tudo bem, você está certo. De novo. – Eu suspirei e afastei o prato praticamente intocado. – Vamos? Ainda temos algumas horas de estada.

Ele levantou, pagou a conta e seguimos viagem. Eu me esforcei para esquecer o incidente e me concentrar no fim de semana divertido com meu irmão. Repassei mentalmente a lista de atividades do sábado e da manhã de domingo.

Quando os assuntos banais de conversa se esgotaram, coloquei música eletrônica pesada para preencher o silêncio. Edward tamborilava os dedos no ritmo da música, distraído. Eu acabei por jogar _Angry Birds_ no tablet.

Uma hora depois, Edward pisou no freio de repente. Uma fila enorme de carros estava absolutamente parada na rodovia. Não sabíamos ao certo o que aconteceu, mas os outros motoristas comentavam de um caminhão atravessado na pista.

Com o congestionamento a polícia rodoviária e os socorristas tinham dificuldades de chegar até o acidente e a lentidão se prolongaria indefinidamente.

Meu irmão se afundou no banco do motorista praguejando. _Angry Birds_ começava a me irritar e minha cabeça doía mais a cada batida da música.

Desliguei o som, tomei um comprimido que estava na minha bolsa, entre a nécessaire de maquiagem e meu já gasto exemplar de _Amanhecer_.

Peguei o livro e comecei a folhear minhas partes favoritas.

- Não acredito que você vai ler essa porcaria de novo, Alice!

- Não enche, Edward. – Eu ralhei. – Nossos nomes são até iguais aos dos personagens...

- Não Alice. No mundo real vampiros morrem no sol, o que brilha é purpurina. – Ele resmungou, eu ri.

O sol se pôs completamente, o frio chegou à estrada e ainda estávamos presos no congestionamento. O Edward do livro me cansava e meu irmão apertava a buzina do volvo como se aquilo fosse tirar todos os carros da frente dele.

Lá pelas nove da noite o celular dele tocou. A ligação foi seca:

"Ficamos presos em um congestionamento."

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Não posso fazer nada, desculpe."

"Não, não vou preocupa-la."

- Quem foi? – Perguntei assim que ele desligou o celular.

- Esme.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Apesar de direto, ele parecia preocupado.

- Não.

- Edward, não minta para mim. – Exigi.

Ele respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, estava nitidamente tenso:

- Bella foi sequestrada. Esme achou que deveríamos saber.

.

Por_ Isabella Swan_

Eu estava sentada na mesa do computador, a internet se recusava a conectar. Olhei para janela do quarto, lá fora era outono e as folhas começavam a cair das árvores dando um aspecto romântico as ruas.

Só que não tinha romance em minha vida.

Pensei na confusão no posto de gasolina e em Alice. Ela foi minha amiga todo esse tempo, aguentou toda a grosseria e me apoiou. Mesmo assim, queria afasta-la: Alice era boa demais para mim.

_Ninguém é bom o bastante para os Cullen._ Pensei. _Ninguém é bom o bastante para Edward Cullen._

Oh, Edward Cullen.

Tive a impressão que ele ia me arrancar de perto do Mike hoje. Mas, toda confusão foi por Alice.

"É minha irmã, imbecil!" Ele disse a Mike.

Merda! Porque ele tinha de mexer tanto com meus nervos? Antes de começar a sair com o Mike, antes de tudo isso... Alice nos queria juntos.

Juntos. Como um casal.

Mas, eu o conheço desde... sei lá, o jardim de infância. E Nunca. Jamais ele demostrou nada por mim. Nem amizade, nem carinho, nem ódio. Nada.

Ele era absolutamente imune a tudo que me dizia respeito. Eu era a amiga da irmãzinha dele e ponto final.

Respirei fundo, desisti de conectar a internet e me joguei na cama. Olhei o exemplar de _Crepúsculo_ na mesinha de cabeceira. Alice me deu e nunca consegui passar do segundo capítulo. Segundo ela, a graça é que os personagens tem praticamente o mesmo nome que a gente. Ha-ha.

Revirei na cama novamente, testando mentalmente minhas possibilidades para aquela sexta-feira: Alice estava fora da cidade; Eu estava sem carro sabe-se lá até quando; e tinha a festa da fogueira em La Push.

La Push.

Automaticamente o sorriso de Jacob veio em minha mente. Fazia tanto tempo! Então eu lembrei de Leah e desisti de ir a reserva. Leah e ele estava saindo fazia algumas semanas, pelo menos foi o que Seth falou. Eu não me importava... desde que não precisasse vê-los juntos.

Jake e eu deixamos de ser namorados e nos tornamos amigos desde muito antes de terminarmos realmente o relacionamento. O estopim foi ele apoiar Charlie. Meu pai estava com outra mulher. Na mesma cidade que a minha mãe e eu.

Tecnicamente La Push e Forks não são a mesma cidade, mas eu não queria cruzar com ele e a nova família dele no supermercado.

Aliás, agora que Jacob e Leah eram um casal, o apoio dele estava justificado... Não Bella. Pare com essa paranoia. Jake nunca te traiu.

De qualquer forma, decidindo ir ou não a La Push, não tinha com chegar até lá. Estava sem carro.

Afundei ainda mais na cama e cogitei a possibilidade de ligar para Mike ou começar a ler Crepúsculo. O ruído passos de Renée na escada chegaram aos meus ouvidos e logo depois ela pôs o rosto dentro do meu quarto.

- Seth quer saber se você vai precisar de carona para ir à festa da fogueira. – Disse

Eu? Sair de casa?

- Pensei que estive de castigo forever. - Comentei

Ela sorriu um pouco e entrou no quarto.

- Realmente acho que você deveria andar mais com seus antigos amigos. O pessoal da Reserva sente sua falta e...

- E o que, mãe? – Impacientei-me com o tom que ela usava.

O tom conciliador de quando íamos falar sobre o Charlie. Porque ela, logo ELA, não parecia dar a mínima pra a situação?

- Seu pai vai estar lá. – ela sentou na cama e pegou minha mão - Bella, já está mais que na hora de você superar isso tudo. Eu superei. Dê uma chance a Sue, a Leah. Pelo amor de Deus, você não é amiga do Seth!?

- Seth é diferente. – Eu soltei minha mão das dela e fui para a janela.

Fiquei olhando a rua, olhando o fraco ir e vir de carros. Queria que ela saísse, fosse embora e me deixasse sozinha, mas sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Logo hoje, ela estava para D.R.

- Diferente como? – Renée teve a decência de não se aproximar. De me dá algum espaço.

_Ele me lembra do Jake mais novo._ Pensei.

- Eu não sei, tá legal!? – Gritei. Menti. – E a Leah agora está com o Jake e eu não vou para a reserva ficar vendo os dois juntos.

Renée suspirou e levantou da minha cama.

- Você e Jake me lembra muito eu e Charlie. – Disse suave, já na porta. – Eu e seu pai já éramos só amigos há muito tempo, nosso tempo acabou. Não importa que ele esteja com Sue, porque finalmente eu o vejo sorri como sorria quando nos conhecemos. Eu o amo, Bella. Só que é um amor diferente, da mesma forma que sei que você ama o Jacob. Todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance, merecemos ser feliz.

A porta voltou a se fechar em um _clique_ suave. Esperei o barulho dos passos se afastarem para que o primeiro soluço irrompesse por meus lábios.

Eu chorei, em pé, abraçada a meu próprio corpo pelo que me pareceu horas. Depois de muito tempo eu me sentia cansada de toda aquela guerra.

Eu queria abraçar meu pai. Eu queria ouvir ele me chamar de Bells. Eu queria o ouvir chegar toda noite e ouvir as histórias sobre a delegacia. Eu queria minha família de volta. Mas, eu sabia que não teria.

Tentei engolir o choro pela terceira vez e tive um pouco mais de sucesso. Meu Iphone tocou, atendi imediatamente, sem nem olhar o número, na vã esperança que fosse Alice.

- Hey, Belinha. – A voz de Mike me deu ânsia de vomito.

- O que? – Grunhi.

- Vamos a festa da fogue... guei... ra ho... je – A ligação começou a cortar.

Eu andei pelo quarto tentando recuperar o sinal. O celular fez uns bips estranhos. Tirei-o do ouvido, a ligação havia caído.

_Maldita telefonia de Forks!_

Olhei a tela do aparelho e estava tudo congelado. Nenhum item se mexia, a ligação de Mike ainda estava na tela, mas não havia voz ou sinal.

_Maldito Iphone!_

Comecei a bater os dedos na tela tentando destravar a coisa. Miraculosamente o celular reiniciou e vários aplicativos foram abrindo ao mesmo tempo, ativando e desativando seguidamente.

Retirei a bateria, contei até dez e liguei de novo. Se não funcionasse ia jogar na privada, sério. A ameaça funcionou e aparentemente o Iphone não estava mais possuído.

O maldito voltou a tocar. Mike. Ignorei deliberadamente a ligação, ao que parece, nem o Iphone gosta dele.

Passava das 2 horas, Renée já deveria ter saído para trabalhar. Arrisquei descer e tentar comer alguma coisa. Passei no banheiro e dei um jeito na minha cara de choro.

Na cozinha havia um bilhete grudado a geladeira:

"_Já fui para o hospital, volto tarde. Pense a respeito de La Push, Seth vem te buscar às cinco horas. Tem comida no micro-ondas. Se comporte. Renée."_

Liguei o micro-ondas e fiquei olhando o prato já pronto dando voltas.

Até que a nova dinâmica da casa estava funcionando. Eu e Renée nos dávamos bem, assistíamos novela e tínhamos mais tempo para nós duas. No começo da confusão, nos aproximamos e então eu a repeli.

De qualquer forma, não se ouvia mais discussões com Charlie e o relacionamento deles ia muito melhor. Ele jantava uma vez por semana em casa e conversavam mais do que em um mês inteiro juntos.

Charlie tinha novidades para contar e finalmente se interessava pelas histórias de enfermeira de Renée. Eles se davam realmente bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Voltei a olhar o prato de lasanha girando e desisti de comer. A lasanha não tem nada a ver com isso, mas estava tomando uma decisão que, provavelmente, seria a mais acertada.

- _Hora de crescer Isabella Swan._ – Disse com mais coragem do que eu sentia.

Pontualmente às 16h e 45min Seth chegou no carro zuadento do Jacob. Ele subiu a varanda correndo sobre uma fina garoa.

Cada dia que o via parecia maior. _O que colocavam na água de La Push?_

- Você está adiantado. – Disse quando abri a porta

- Eu sei. - Ele riu - Vamos, Bells. Antes que sua mãe desista.

Ele passou o braço em meus ombros e me puxou para fora da casa.

- Como você a convenceu? – Perguntei já no carro. Seth me lançou um olhar interrogativo. – Você sabe... sobre sair de casa.

- Ah, não fui eu. – Deu de ombros. – Foi o Jake.

_Ótimo! Agora devo favores ao Jacob. _Pensei.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e me afundei no banco do carona. De cara emburrada.

- Certeza que você já tem idade para dirigir? – Seth perguntou, fazendo troça da minha pirraça.

Eu ri e afrouxei um pouco os braços.

Chegar a La Push foi tranquilo. Seth falou merdas o caminho inteiro e eu ri até minha barriga doer e lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos.

Os moradores da reserva já começavam a se reunir na praia, em torno da fogueira para ouvir as lendas Quileutes. Quando o sol se pusesse as histórias começariam e logo depois a festa realmente. E era quando o pessoal das cidades próximas chegava.

Acenei para Billy e os rapazes. Arrumei um tronco caído e me sentei com Seth. Olhei ao redor mais nada de Charlie. Ele não viria?

Vi Jacob abraçado a Leah em um canto. Ele sorriu. Eu acenei de volta com meu melhor sorriso amarelo.

Estranhei Sue Clearwater chegando sozinha.

Que meu pai apareça em 10 minutos, Que meu pai apareça em 10 minutos, Que meu pai apareça em 10 minutos... Repeti mentalmente.

- Sabe Bella, acho que agora a gente é meio... meio que... irmão. – Seth disse, _meio que _encabulado.

Eu sorri.

- É. Acho que sim. – Dei um soco no ombro dele. – Mas, não venha me encher o saco não.

Começamos a rir, meu sorriso morreu quando Sue tomou nossa direção.

- Bella, que surpresa! – Começou com um sorriso amável. Eu tranquei os dentes e fechei as mãos em punhos para consegui me manter sentada. – Fico feliz em ver você, uma pena que seu pai não vai poder vim.

_Ótimo._ Ironizei mentalmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Seth perguntou.

Ela olhou de um para o outro repetidamente, como se avaliasse a noticia. Resolveu dizer:

- Encontraram o corpo de Riley Biers na estrada para Seattle.

- Biers... Biers...? – Seth repetiu o nome como se tentasse lembrar quem era.

- O rapaz que desapareceu. – Ajudei sua memória. Ele aquiesceu. – Já sabem o que aconteceu?

Ela deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

- A polícia de Seattle está envolvida no caso. Acham que tem ligação com os assassinatos que tem acontecido no estado. Ele foi visto, ainda vivo em Port Angeles, há alguns dias e então apareceu morto aqui.

Sue voltou a balançar a cabeça, os ombros baixos. Ela era próxima à família de Riley, a sua tristeza era palpável.

Eu sorri de leve e apoiei a mão em seu braço, movendo os dedos sobre sua pele fria. Ela olhou minha mão e a tomou na sua. Só então percebi meu gesto de apoio. Por dois minutos eu me perguntei por que não gostava dela.

Não vi mais Sue pelo resto da noite, Seth sumiu com os garotos da "matilha" e eu fiquei com Emily e mais algumas meninas da reserva.

No começo da festa, propriamente dita, uma viatura da polícia chegou à reserva e dois policiais saíram do carro. Meu pai não estava lá e ao que parece, era só algum tipo de reforço até descobrirem o que realmente aconteceu com Riley.

Mike chegou, já bêbado, perto das sete horas. Abraçada a ele estava Jessica Stanley, com um sorriso cínico e minissaia.

- Como as pernas dela ainda não congelaram? – Comentou Emily por sobre o copo de refrigerante que tinha nos lábios.

- Hey, Bella. Vocês não estavam saindo? – Uma das meninas, que não lembro o nome, perguntou.

- Eu e o Mike? – Perguntei e ela assentiu. – Mais ou menos.

Afastei-me das meninas para pegar mais refrigerante, ou possivelmente uma bebida mais forte.

- Belinha! – A voz de Mike soou as minhas costas, quando eu me inclinava sobre a garrafa de Vodka. – O que você faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – Respondi, a voz monótona.

- Pensei que você estivesse de castigo... – Ele começou a falar, se aproximando de mim. A voz de sedução vagabunda, pela segunda vez naquele dia eu senti aversão a ele.

Espalmei minha mão em seu peito e estiquei o braço para mantê-lo longe de mim.

- Por que você não vai esquentar as pernas da Jessica e esquece que eu existo? – Dito isso, girei nos calcanhares e sai.

- Espere! – Ele me segurou pelo braço. – Você está com ciúmes?

- Sério? – Eu o olhei com desdém.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo com aquele cara? Ah, raiva no meu pai.

- Quer saber, Mike? – Comecei a falar, apontando o dedo em seu peito e aumentando meu tom de voz para não restar dúvidas do que eu dizia. – Eu nunca gostei de você, nem você de mim. A gente saiu, tomou uns porres e fumou maconha. Não significou nada além disso. Então pare de agir como se eu representasse alguma coisa para você e suma da minha frente.

Ele largou meu braço, a contra gosto.

- É por causa do Cullen, né? Vocês estavam juntos hoje cedo. – Ele atirou as minhas costas.

Continuei caminhando para longe dele e mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio, pondo fim à conversa. _Deixei a Lady em casa hoje._

Encontrei Seth e alcancei seu copo. Sabia que o refrigerante estava batizado. O liquido desceu queimando minha garganta. Eu tossi e me apoiei no ombro dele para recuperar o fôlego.

- Seu refrigerante já está crismado, amigo. – Eu disse me sentido ligeiramente tonta. Os rapazes riram.

Senti os olhos de Mike sobre mim e dei mais um gole na bebida, me sentindo mais tonta e menos idiota.

- Vai com calma. – Jake segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu virasse o terceiro copo.

- Ou o que Black? – Desafiei-o com um meio sorriso.

- Bem, o xerife Swan não está aqui hoje... – ele entrou na brincadeira.

- Melhor, ou teria de contar o que acontecia na garagem da sua casa no verão passado.

Jake gargalhou e me puxou pela mão, para um abraço. Eu sorri contra seu peito, aspirando seu cheiro amadeirado e sentindo uma saudade enorme do meu amigo.

- Sinto sua falta, Bells. – Falou.

Eu me afastei imediatamente. Ele estava com a Leah, eu poderia estar sozinha, mas isso não me dava o direito de quer ele de volta.

Amigos, somos amigos.

- Também sinto sua falta, Jake. – Eu abracei meu próprio corpo, tentando não voltar para seus braços. – Mas, você tem a Leah agora.

- Isso não impede que sejamos amigos.

Procurei uma garrafa de vodca ou um copo de refrigerante batizado, mas nenhuma coragem líquida à vista. Inspirei com força.

- Você tem razão. Tenho sido estúpida ultimamente, com todo mundo. Deveria ter retornado suas ligações e não tem motivo para que eu sinta raiva de você. Nossa história foi ótima, Jake, mas já não éramos um casal muito antes de acabar. Sinto muito, por tudo.

Ele sorriu um dos seus adoráveis sorrisos. Eu derreti um pouquinho por dentro. Então me abraçou novamente.

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. – Disse depositando um beijo em minha testa.

Ele voltou para Leah. Eu olhei ao redor e estava sozinha, Seth e os meninos estavam na beira da água fazendo muita zuada e rindo de qualquer besteira.

Sozinha e andando a passos curtos vi Emilly seguindo em direção ao vilarejo. Corri até ela.

- Ei, Emyli.

- Ei, Bella.

- Já vai para casa? – Perguntei.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Ela disse com um dos seus sorrisos brandos.

Notei sua mão sobre o ventre, a gravidez começava a aparecer sob as roupas. Eu sorri de volta.

- Posso ir com você? Também preciso ir ao banheiro. – Na verdade precisava me afastar um pouco de tanta gente.

Ela assentiu e continuamos andando. Os passos curtos de Emily, pelo peso da gestação e pela vontade de fazer xixi, transformaram o "pulinho no banheiro" em uma viagem de 15 minutos na ida e 10 minutos na volta.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina? – Perguntei, tentando preencher o silêncio da caminhada.

- Menino. Sam está tão feliz! Todos nós estamos... de verdade. – Ela sorria sem parar, contando as novidades sobre o bebê.

Eu sorri de volta, ouvir a voz cadenciada dela me acalmava e tive a certeza que o menininho Quileute que estava a caminho também adoraria aquela voz.

Quando as luzes da festa chegaram à vista Emily parou.

- O que foi? – Perguntei alarmada.

- Ouvi alguma coisa. – Ela olhou ao redor, apreensiva. – Vamos. Rápido.

Ela me puxou pela mão, andando a passos largos em direção à praia. Eu podia sentir sua pulsação através do contato de nossas mãos. Estava realmente assustada. Eu a seguia sem entender, mas sem protestar.

Aliás, não havia escutado coisa alguma.

Não havíamos andado cem metros e uma figura loura surgiu a nossa frente, vindo calmamente da floresta.

- Hey, ladies. – Disse.

Emily estancou e eu trombei com suas costas. Ela continuou a dar passos assustados para trás. Eu não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, mas segui seus movimentos.

- Não, não. Não fujam de mim. – Ele assobiou.

Estremeci, finalmente, sentindo a ameaça que emanava daquele homem. Ele tinha os olhos assustadoramente frios e azuis. Chegava fácil ao metro e noventa de altura e era forte o bastante para nos manter cativas.

Quando ele se precipitou sobre nós, eu empurrei Emily para o lado, me posicionando entre os dois.

Céus, ela estava grávida! Qual a possibilidade daquilo fazer mal pro bebê?

O riso dele reverberou pela floresta, Emily se encolheu atrás de mim e uma onda de adrenalina caiu em minhas veias.

Ele estava entre a praia e nós. Poderíamos voltar para a casa, onde havia uma linha telefônica para pedir ajuda ou correr para a praia, onde estava metade do vilarejo e uma viatura policial.

- Emily, corremos para a praia no três. – Sussurrei sem tirar os olhos do homem. – Um... dois... três!

Pusemo-nos a correr em direção. Não havia chance das duas escaparem, mas eu contava com a possibilidade de salvar Emily e o bebê.

Gritei quando uma mão me agarrou pelo braço. Sentia seus dedos comprimirem a circulação sanguínea. Emily parou de correr e olhou para mim, com um desespero palpável.

- Corra, Emily! – Eu gritei desesperada em salva-la.

- Não quero sua amiga. – Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido. – Quero você.

O suor frio escorria pela minha coluna.

.

Por_ Edward Cullen_

Eu não aguentava mais ficar sentando naquele carro. Não aguentava mais ouvir o barulho eletrônico que Alice chamava de música.

O trânsito estava completamente parado fazia horas. Alguns carros retornavam pela contra mão e voltavam para casa, desistindo de qualquer viagem. Quase 3 horas depois eu cogitava essa possibilidade.

Já tinha desistido de usar a buzina do carro. Alice parecia tão impaciente quanto eu e Bella não saia da minha cabeça.

Eu não podia imaginar o porquê dela estar com aquele estúpido; o porquê de Alice ainda não ter desistido dela; e, principalmente, porque eu avancei no cara que estava abraçando-a. Era como se de repente eu estive possesso de ciúmes.

Enterrei as mãos em meu cabelo, querendo que a cabeça parasse de doer e que Bella saísse da minha mente.

O celular vibrou em meu bolso. Esme.

- Oi.

- Finalmente, Edward! – A voz dela estava aflita. – Porque não ligaram? Porque o celular de vocês só dá fora de área?

- Ficamos presos em um congestionamento, ainda não chegamos em Seattle.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos.

Ouvi um suspiro de alívio, seguido de uma respiração forçada.

- Edward, escute. Bella foi sequestrada.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntei, sentindo minha cabeça latejar.

- Ninguém sabe. Um homem apareceu em La Push, na festa da fogueira. Emily estava com ela e conseguiu fugir.

Eu estava sem palavras. Como alguém era sequestrado em La Push?

Céus, Bella.

- Conte a Alice o que aconteceu, estamos nos preparando para o pior. – Minha mãe suspirou novamente. Podia ver sua expressão preocupada em minha frente.

- Não, não vou preocupa-la.

Esme aquiesceu e a ligação foi cortada após avisos infindáveis de "tenham cuidado".

- Quem foi? – Alice perguntou assim que desliguei o celular.

- Esme.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Edward, não minta para mim. – Ela exigiu.

Eu respirei fundo e desviei o olhar. Não queria que ela soubesse, mas não vi alternativa.

- Bella foi sequestrada. Esme achou que deveríamos saber.

- Bella o que!? – Alice gritou.

Vi sua cor se esvair completamente e ela começar a tremer. Virei para minha irmã, absolutamente preocupado com seu estado.

- Que brincadeira estupida é essa, Edward? – Ela perguntou.

Lágrimas grossas caiam de seus olhos e os soluços a atingiram em torrente. Eu a puxei para mim e a amparei até o choro passar

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – Allie choramingou mais um pouco.

- Não sei, pequena. Não sei.

O celular de Alice começou a tocar, mas não o encontrei a tempo de atender. Ângela Webber. Provavelmente querendo saber de Bella.

Olhei a foto de Alice e Bella abraçadas no BG do celular e uma ideia me ocorreu. Era provável que a polícia de Forks não tenha pensado nisso.

Afastei-me de Alice, coloquei o cinto de segurança dela, o meu e dei partida no carro.

- O que você vai fazer? – Quis saber, alarmada.

Não respondi. Não ia pensar no assunto, ou corria o risco de desisti.

- Edward! – Insistiu

Manobrei o carro no pouquíssimo espaço que havia, peguei a contramão livre e segui de volta para casa. Havia uma esperança.

- Ligue pro seu namorado, Alice. – Ordenei. – Peça que rastreei o Iphone de Bella.

- Se o GPS estiver desligado não vai adiantar nada. E provavelmente o celular nem esteja com ela.

- Ligue pro Jasper, Alice! – Gritei – Seu namorado hacker tem que servir para alguma coisa.

Ela obedeceu.

Infringi todos os limites de velocidade nacionais. O congestionamento se alongou por alguns quilômetros e depois, ainda bem, a rodovia estava vazia.

Jasper retornou a ligação quinze minutos depois. Alice colocou no viva-voz.

- Você deu sorte, Edward. O GPS está ligado e o sinal está mudando de lugar. Ainda deve estar com ela.

Uma injeção de adrenalina tomou conta do meu corpo. Eu conhecia aquela reserva como a palma da minha mão.

- O que você pretende, cara? – Jasper também parecia preocupado.

- Tem como você transferir os dados pro Ipad de Alice? – Perguntei

- Se tiver conectado, acho que sim. Me dê mais cinco minutos.

Um mapa com um pontinho vermelho se mexendo lentamente apareceu na tela do Ipad.

- Agora insira o rastreio do meu celular e triangule as coordenadas. Marque pontos de referência como a minha casa, a casa dos Swan, o hospital, o orfanato...

Vinte minutos depois eu tinha um mapa com a localização exata de Isabella Swan.

- Obrigada, Jazz.

A ligação foi cortada.

Eu continuei acelerando, a essa altura Alice já sabia o que eu ia fazer. E mesmo sendo totalmente contra aquela insanidade, não parecia disposta a me impedir.

Peguei a entrada da minha casa em tempo recorde. Devo ter feito uns 200 Km em 45 minutos.

Deixei o Volvo no jardim e entrei correndo na casa. Peguei todo o equipamento de montanhismo que achei no caminho. Alice pegou kit de primeiros socorros, comida, mantas.

Troquei de roupa, enquanto ela arrumava tudo no 4x4 do Emmett. Aliás, nunca me sentir tão grato por ele gostar me obrigar a praticar montanhismo.

Quando desci as escadas, arrumado para sair. Esme e Carlisle entravam em casa aturdidos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar, pai. Pergunte a Alice. – Depositei um beijo no rosto da minha mãe sair para a Garagem.

Jasper já estava instalado em uma mesa dobrável. Tinha um notebook, mapas, telefone e _Walk Talks_.

- Não se pode confiar na telefonia de Forks. – Disse me entregando um dos rádios.

- Ligamos para o Xerife Swan, uma das equipes de Seattle, que já estavam aqui está vindo para cá. Temos sua localização e a de Bella no notebook. Não faça nada estúpido e não banque o super-herói. – Alice disse, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Entrei no carro, no momento que meus pais entraram na garagem. Acelerei o carro para não dá tempo de me proibirem de fazer aquela loucura.

O carro de Emmett tinha tração nas quatro rodas e me levou até muito próximo de onde o sinal marcava Bella.

Ela tinha passado a última meia hora parada no meio do nada. Desci do carro, ativei o alarme e marquei o lugar no mapa, para ter uma indicação de volta.

O restante do caminho seria a pé.

- Edward? – A voz de Alice soou no _Walk Talk._

- Oi. Deixei o carro. Agora vou seguir a pé.

- Edward, filho. – Agora era Carlisle. – Deixe que a polícia fique a par disso. Pelo amor de Deus, entre nesse carro e volte para casa.

- Preciso encontra-la, pai. Conheço a reserva melhor que qualquer policial de Forks.

- O pessoal da reserva está atrás dela. Há cães farejadores, estão com o sinal do GPS. – Ele apelou, mas sabia tão bem quanto eu que não ia parar. – Você sabe que há a possibilidade de o celular não estar mais com ela.

- Sei. Só que preciso tentar. Preciso tentar encontra-la.

Carlisle suspirou.

- Tenha cuidado. – Disse por fim.

Ajeitei a mochila nas costas, liguei a lanterna e segui floresta adentro. A noite dificultava a caminhada e eu progredia a passos lentos.

Bella havia sido levada fazia oito horas. Logo amanheceria e as buscas ficariam mais fáceis, mas eu não podia esperar pelo sol, mais três horas.

De repente o sinal começou a se mover. Esperei que tomasse uma direção definitiva. Sudeste. Eu estava ao sul, se seguisse para leste a interceptaria no caminho.

Lembrei-me de um casebre abandonado que havia na reserva. Era usado com estação de repouso por caçadores, saindo da casa havia uma trilha estreita e parca que levava ao rio e seguindo rio a baixo dava na praia.

Apressei o passo na direção correta. Tinha que ser Bella. Ela estava no casebre e conseguiu fugir. Tinha que ser isso!

- Alice. – Chamei no rádio.

- Aqui.

- Confirme a localização de um casebre, que era usado por caçadores. Veja se era onde o GPS marcava que Bella estava há alguns minutos.

- Ok.

Continuei a correr, estava cansado, mas não tinha tempo. A adrenalina em meu sangue renegou a dor de cabeça e a fome ao segundo plano.

- Edward! Sim. Sim! – A voz de Alice soou animada. – Billy está aqui. Ele confirmou. Quem estiver com o celular, está seguindo a trilha que dá no rio. Continue andando e você vai chegar no lugar certo.

Minutos depois cheguei ofegante a trilha. Olhei o Ipad. Bella estava correndo em minha direção. Parecia que ela sabia que eu estava ali, que sabia que ia salva-la.

_Oh, Deus. Que seja ela. _

Diminuir o facho de luz da lanterna, bebi um gole d'água e esperei. Os minutos se arrastaram, dez... quinze minutos.

Ouvi o farfalhar de folhas. Galhos quebrando. O som pesado de uma respiração e lá estava ela.

Bella parou de repente. Gritou quando notou minha presença e correu no sentido da mata. Segurei seu braço antes de saísse completamente da trilha.

- Não, por favor. Não. – Ela gritou e se debateu em meu braço. – Me deixe ir, por favor.

- Bella, sou eu. Abra os olhos. – Segurei-a pelos ombros e virei seu corpo, para que me encarrasse - Sou eu. Edward!

Ela finalmente parou de lutar e me olhou. Estava completamente trêmula e assustada. A respiração era pesada e os olhos transbordavam desespero.

- Edward! – Ela se agarrou ao meu corpo e me abraçou apertado. – Me tira daqui, Edward. Me tira daqui.

Eu a afastei gentilmente e analisei seu estado. Tinha hematomas no rosto e nos braços, a blusa estava rasgada e a roupa suja de lama.

- Você está bem?

Ela se limitou a assentir.

- Vamos sair da trilha, pode me acompanhar?

Ela assentiu de novo.

Começamos a caminhar para longe da trilha, onde, provavelmente, o sequestrador estaria procurando.

- Alice. – chamei no Walk Talk.

- Você a encontrou!? Os sinais do celular… - a voz dela estava embargada.

- Estou com ela. Está tudo bem. Mande a equipe de resgate para onde deixei o carro, estamos seguindo para lá.

- Nós somos a equipe de resgate. – A voz de Jasper soou animada ao fundo.

Eu sorri. Seguimos em uma marcha lenta e ritmada floresta adentro. Bella tropeçava a cada dez metros, ou menos, e caiu umas três vezes antes que eu pudesse considerar uma distância segura da trilha e de um possível perseguidor.

Paramos em uma pequena clareira. Cobri seu corpo tremulo com a manta que estava na mochila. Entreguei-lhe água e barras de cerais.

Ela sentou em um tronco, comeu e bebeu como se aquilo fosse um manjar. Fiquei abaixado perto dela, olhando seu rosto arranhado.

Não sabia como perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Ela quebrou o silencio.

- Isso o que?

- Se arriscando para me salvar. Aliás, você e Alice deveriam estar em Seattle.

Dei de ombros.

- Era o certo a fazer.

- Oh! Os Cullen sempre fazem o que é certo. – Ela ironizou.

- Não comece com esse tom de deboche. – Disse, irritado com a atitude.

Não queria ser aclamado príncipe que salva donzelas indefesas, mas não ia ser rechaçado.

- Por que não? Quem você está tentando impressionar, Sr Cullen? Tânia? – Ela agora estava em pé. Tinha as mãos na cintura e uma postura deliciosamente desafiadora.

- Estava preocupado com você. – Disse, desistindo de brigar com ela. Tinha sido uma noite longa para os dois.

- Claro que estava. – O tom ácido continuou.

- Por que você sempre me afasta de você? – Perguntei impaciente. – Afasta a todo mundo que gosta de você!

Ela se calou por um instante. O dia começava a clarear, na bruma que se formava na floresta eu via seus olhos confusos sobre mim.

- Você não gosta de mim! – Ela gritou.

De onde ela tirou isso? Eu era louco por ela desde... desde sempre! Desde a pré-escola, eu queria chamar a atenção dela, cuidar dela. Queria que ela prestasse atenção em mim!

Mas, ela nunca o fez. Nunca quis saber de mim, além de o _irmão da minha amiga_. Então com o tempo eu desistir de esperar que ela me notasse.

Então eu conheci a Tânia e ela o Jacob e as nossas vidas foram tomando rumos diferentes.

Até agora.

- Quem disse que eu não gosto de você? – Perguntei suave.

Bella tinha os ombros baixos e um olhar cansado. Ela sentou novamente, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. No silêncio que se seguiu, ouvi um soluço... e outro... e então seu corpo começou a balançar em uma crise de choro.

Eu sentei ao seu lado e a puxei para meu peito. Minha mão subia e descia por suas costas, seu cabelo.

Quando os soluços começaram a cessar, eu estava no chão, com todo o peso do ser corpo sobre mim e minhas costas apoiada sobre o tronco onde antes estávamos sentados. Era uma posição desconfortável, mas eu nunca me senti tão bem.

Tão bem em tê-la em meus braços e poder, realmente, protegê-la. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Ele se chama James. – Disse baixinho.

- Quem se chama James, Bella? – Perguntei sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Ele matou o Riley por que quis. Ele disse que ia me matar.

- Bella, do que você está falando?

- Do cara que está atrás de mim. – Ela choramingou e apertou os braços ao redor de minha cintura com mais força.

- Não tem ninguém atrás de você.

- Tem sim! – Ela insistiu – Eu fugi. Ele estava falando com uma Victoria no celular. A porta estava aberta e eu fugi, mas ele vem atrás de mim. Ele vai me matar, Edward.

Eu prendi seu rosto entre minhas mãos e virei para que me olhasse nos olhos.

- Não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque. Está ouvindo?

Ela assentiu entre lágrimas.

- Emily está bem?

- Não sei. Vim direto para cá, mas foi ela que chamou a polícia. Está todo mundo te procurando.

Eu soltei seu rosto e a puxei de novo para mim, apoiando meu queixo no alto de sua cabeça.

Estávamos perto de onde deixei o carro, uns 500 metros mais ou menos. Quando o resgate, finalmente, chegasse poderíamos caminhar até lá. Por enquanto, ficaríamos na clareira.

O tal do James poderia encontrar o carro, mas não seria tão fácil nos achar ali.

- Como você me encontrou? – Perguntou.

Peguei o tablet com a mão livres e mostrei o mapa da reserva.

- Cortesia do Jasper. O GPS do seu celular estava ligado. Foi um tiro nos escuro, poderia estar com você ou não. Pura sorte.

Ela se afastou um pouco e tateou o bolso do casaco. Pegou o Iphone.

- Essa porcaria não serve para nada! Passou o tempo todo sem sinal.

- Temos sorte de James não tê-lo pego.

Ela assentiu e comentou algo como "_nem meu celular gosta do Mike_". A sintaxe da frase foi confusa o bastante para que eu desistisse de tentar entender o que significava.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos.

Agora estava claro o bastante para que pudesse ver seu rosto com nitidez. Afastei algumas mechas de seu cabelo que caía no rosto, limpei as trilhas que as lágrimas haviam deixado em suas bochechas com os dedos.

Não vi grandes hematomas, apenas cortes finos de galhos de arvores, mancha de lama e algo arroxeado na bochecha.

- Isso o que? – Fiquei surpreso com minha voz estar rouca e arrastada.

- Isso tudo: Nós dois. Aqui.

- Eu não sei. Simplesmente achei que deveria fazê-lo. – Disse com uma sinceridade que me surpreendeu.

Ela deu de ombros e levantou. Quebrando qualquer o encanto que surgiu entre nós.

- Temos que continuar. – Disse, brusca – Aliás, onde estamos?

- O 4x4 do Emmett está a uns 500 metros naquela direção. A equipe de resgate vai chegar a qualquer minuto. – Expliquei.

- Ótimo. Podemos esperar no carro.

Levantei e me aproximei dela. Eu queria toca-la. Queria beija-la. Queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, que ia ficar bem.

Droga! Eu queria aquela garota.

A sensação de quase perda fez com que tivesse certeza absoluta de algo que era apenas uma ideia. Eu queria Isabella Swan. Eu amava Isabella Swan.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro. Segurei-a pelo cotovelo:

- Bella, espere. Na fuja de mim.

Quando ela continuou parada, eu caminhei para ficar a sua frente. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

O silêncio se prolongou, o sábado amanhecia preguiçoso e eu só via seus olhos marejados. Sentia suas mãos trêmulas em meu peito e o cheiro suave do seu cabelo.

Encostei meus lábios nos dela, ainda não era um beijo. Era um pedido. Bella passou as mãos sobre meus ombros e eu soube que poderia finalmente beija-la.

Eu me perdi em seu gosto suave, seu cheiro. Pode ter passado dois minutos ou duas horas. Não tinha importância.

Quebrei o contato quando precisamos de oxigênio. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios, eu ri apoiando minha testa na dela e ficamos parados olhando um para o outro por algum tempo.

O frio cortante da noite dava lugar a um calor suave do sol matinal e um pássaro ou outro começava a cantar. A campina ao nosso redor estava completamente florida, com pequenos botões lilases e o cheiro suave da manhã impregnava a clareira.

- Nunca mais afaste quem gosta de você. – Eu disse. – E nunca mais, me afaste de você.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Bella ficava linda sorrindo.

Escutamos o barulho de carros na lama, sirenes e cães latindo. A balburdia era tamanha que pássaros voavam das árvores assustados e roedores passavam de um toca para outra.

Recolhi nossas coisas e caminhamos para o carro. A equipe de resgaste chegou junto com nós.

O xerife Swan desceu do utilitário da polícia e correu em direção a filha antes mesmo que os carros parassem.

- Pai! - Bella soltou minha mão, se jogando sobre o pai em um abraço apertado. Cheio de Saudades.

* * *

**Nota:**

Para o bem do povo e a felicidade geral da nação, vou reescrever a One Short.

Eu pretendia deixar assim, por que para mim realmente acabou, mas Todo Mundo falou que ficou sem final e tal. Então vou tentar reescrever a fic e transformar em uma Long Fic. Só que não tenho um prazo para isso acontecer, pode ser amanhã, no mês que vêm ou daqui a dez anos.

A história vai ser a mesma e o final vai ser mais ou menos como esse, mas vou desenvolver mais os personagens, explicar sobre o sequestro direitinho e Bella se acertando com Charlie. Ativem o alerta de capítulo e **AGUARDEM** ;D


End file.
